This invention discloses a backup system to provide telephone service for a subscriber in a wideband communications link layer interface between various digital networks and new wideband local loop systems connecting subscribers. More particularly it relates to such a system in which such local loops employ metal conductors as the medium for such wideband local loops.
As deregulation of the telephone industry continues and as companies prepare to enter the local telephone access market, there is a need to offer new and innovative services that distinguish common carriers from their competitors. This cannot be accomplished without introducing new local access network architectures that will be able to support these new and innovative services.
Conventionally, customer premises telephone and/or data connections contain splitters for separating analog voice calls from other data services such as Ethernet transported over digital subscriber line (DSL) modems. Voice band data and voice signals are sent through a communications switch in a central or local office to an interexchange carrier or Internet service provider. DSL data is sent through a digital subscriber loop asynchronous mode (DSLAM) switch which may include a router. The DSLAM switch connects many lines and routes the digital data to a telephone company""s digital switch.
A major problem with this configuration is that interexchange carriers attempting to penetrate the local telephone company""s territory must lease trunk lines from the local telephone company switch to the interexchange company""s network for digital traffic. Furthermore, the Internet service provider must lease a modem from the local phone company in the DSLAM switch and route its data through the local phone company""s digital switch. Thus, the local phone company leases and/or provides a significant amount of equipment, driving up the cost of entry for any other company trying to provide local telephone services and making it difficult for the interexchange companies to differentiate their services. Furthermore, since DSL modem technology is not standardized, in order to ensure compatibility, the DSL modem provided by the local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment (CPE). Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the interexchange companies, it is difficult to for the interexchange companies to provide data at committed rates. Any performance improvements implemented by the interexchange companies may not be realized by their customers, because the capabilities of the local telephone company equipment may or may not meet their performance needs. Thus, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to convince potential customers to switch to their equipment or to use their services. These factors ensure the continued market presence of the local telephone company.
As part of this system, there is a need for improved architectures, services and equipment utilized to allow the interexchange companies to offer more products and services to customers. DSL technology, one type of communication system that can use conventional twisted pair wiring, for which a large infrastructure is in place, holds the promise of providing high bandwidth communication into any telephone subscriber""s home or business. However, such high throughput subscriber links require properly functioning systems at both ends of the subscriber link. The possibility of a power outage or equipment failure is always present. The prior art does not adequately address the problem of providing backup service for such high speed links.
In order to provide an improved network, it is desirable for the interexchange companies to have access to at least one of the twisted-pair lines connecting each of the individual users to the local telephone network before the lines are routed through the conventional local telephone network equipment. It is preferable to have access to these lines prior to the splitter and modem technology offered by the local service providers. By having access to the twisted-pair wires entering the customer""s premises, interexchange companies can offer better services by providing higher bandwidth, improving the capabilities of the customer premises equipment, and lowering overall system costs to the customer by enhancing competition between local exchange carriers and interexchange carriers.
The new architecture may utilize a video phone and/or other devices to provide new services to an end user; an intelligent services director (ISD) disposed near the customer""s premises for multiplexing and coordinating many digital services onto a single twisted-pair line; a facilities management platform (FMP) disposed in the local telephone network""s central office for routing data to an appropriate interexchange company network; and a network server platform (NSP) coupled to the FMP for providing new and innovative services to the customer and for distinguishing services provided by the interexchange companies from those services provided by the local telephone network.
As part of this system, one aspect of the invention provides a so-called FMP which provides a link between the local loop to the customer premises ISD (which may also be located remotely from the customer premises) and the interexchange company network.
Briefly, in summary, a subscriber link to a central office which employs data compression, forward error correction, and advanced modulation techniques and to connect subscribers to multiple communications networks to provide an array of services. A device provides normal telephone service in the event of an equipment failure. At the subscriber end, a server called an intelligent services director (ISD) provides multiple independent connections for telephones which ordinarily connect to multiple access virtual circuits generated on the subscriber link over a twisted pair. A device called a facilities management platform (FMP) at the central office end of the link, among other things, provides interfacing of the subscriber link to various networks including a digital subscriber loop (DLC) and packet switched networks. Ordinarily telephones connected to the ISD require power and correctly functioning modems and controllers in the ISD and the FMP to have access to the outside world. A fail-safe mechanism, however allows at least one chosen phone to function in the event of a failure. The chosen phone must be capable of pulse or DTMF dialing. The connection through which it operate can be switched directly to the twisted pair media connecting to the FMP. At the FMP, the twisted pair is switched to tie the connection directly to a line card of the DLC.